The present invention is an accurate tracing/marking/drawing mechanism that can be used with any frame and/or in particular with application of patented invention: TOOL, METHODS AND MARKING SYSTEM of Canadian Patent No. 2,625,566, U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,457 B2. In the field where one surface should align perfectly to the other surface either perpendicularly or positioned on the same surface plane as the object's surface, where the adjoining surface to the object's surface is shaped or off/angle, the actual work (drawing exact contour on a working surface and cutting it) is very complex. Many construction workers are struggling with performing the actual work correctly without the proper marking system, and/or they are omitting projects which involve complicated cuts on different surfaces (sometimes such job involves many different surfaces and/or cuts). Only craftsmen and/or skilled and/or determined people are able to perform the challenging, curved/off angle cutting job. Therefore, the job should be done ideally that anyone who looks at the performance should admire the craftsmanship of a particular worker. Workers are dealing with difficult cuts by using carpentry tools and/or by their own ways of simplifying the process of their work. In addition, it takes a great amount of time to complete curved/off angle cuts on a long/short and/or curved/off angle surface. Currently there is patented device: TOOL, METHOD AND MARKING SYSTEM of Patent No. 2,625,566, U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,457 B2, which is helping contractors and/or amateur workers by limiting time spent on difficult cuts and ideal aligning to the assigned surface. Although the patented device is working perfectly, the improved/new mechanism is more accurate and without creating shape limits, that also could be used with said patents for the better performance. Prior to the: TOOL, METHOD AND MARKING SYSTEM, a professional worker has his/her working system, it took him/her several hours to draw and to cut the actual size of an adjacent surface to the perpendicular object's surface and/or to the object's surface positioned on the same plane level as the working surface, that aligned ideally. The time contractors invested into the performance usually extended their originally scheduled time. Naturally, there is need to simplify the project and at the same time minimize the actual time consuming the assignment but also maximize the quality of the so called professional job and/or allow other contractor workers to be assigned and equipped to perform the assignment. It is an object of the present invention to provide a new mechanism that will work perfectly with the already patented device that is TOOL, METHOD AND MARKING SYSTEM, the MECHANISM FOR TOOL, METHOD AND MARKING SYSTEM will ideally satisfy the need of craftsmanship's and/or contractor worker's and/or amateur user's needs. Matter and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.